Prophecy of Love
by toxic-saint
Summary: Isabella was always different for her 'parents'. Jasper wasn't accepted by his. what will happen when a prophecy will lead them to each other? B/J One Shot. First story


The Prophecy of Love

I can't believe they thought I was human. Such a stupid species. I told them I wasn't human but they thought I was crazy. They sent me off saying I was the "devil child". But where they ever more right. My name is Isabella Swan and I am the daughter of the devil. I honestly hate that I had to come here, to this god awful planet. The humans are so stupid. For example, my 'parents' haven't noticed that I drink blood once a year. And on my birthday I go missing to see my real mom and dad. They have even walked in on me while my wings were uncloaked because I was relaxed.

Why did my mom and dad send me to this place? Oh wait, I do know. My father told me of a prophecy that was written thousands of years before I was born. It said that the first born daughter of the Dark Lord would be sent to earth to find her mate at the age of 20. After he is found, they would have a life of war and hate. They would pull through and would rule the over world. Blah, blah, blah. This girl is me. My 20th birthday was two days ago, the 17th of September. It was also the day that my 'parents' thought I crazy. Like I said, hate humans. So currently I am finding my mate. I hope he isn't a wimp or weak. I am strong and he needs to be strong too. I am in Texas. I think the south? It is so abandoned from the last war coming through here. That war was terrible. Thousands of people died because of a disagreement over the most idiotic thing. It was so pointless; no one cares to remember what it was about. Humans are SO MINDLESS! Well they always were. The only reason they evolve is because of my kind and the angels. God didn't mean to make them stupid but he did and they are. So my mate will be useless until I can make him smart.

As I walked down the street, I saw a cute little house. It was a light blue colour, with 4 big windows. The door was a light brown and it had a wraparound porch. It kind of looked like a cottage. I liked it. I decided to look inside to see if any food or money was in there. I walked up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked, so I walked around the right side of the house and found an open window that was at my height. I pushed it open a bit more and climbed inside. As I looked around, I noticed 2 things. 1. It fit the outside of the house with the cottage theme. 2. There was a man sleeping on the couch of the living room I just climbed into.

As I went to walk towards the door to leave, I kicked a can that was on the floor in front of me. It slid across the floor and the man jumped up from where he was currently sleeping.

"Who are you?" He yelled.

"Please calm down. My name is Isabel Raven and I didn't mean to startle you. I didn't know this house was occupied and I was about to leave before I kicked the can." I said raising my hands as to mean no harm.

"Well Isabella, my name is Jasper Whitlock. I am sorry I yelled at you. I was just startled like you said." He apologized. Did he just form a full sentence without getting distracted? He's not an angel, because I would sense it and he's not a demon or he would have icy blue eyes like me. I can smell his blood from here and it smells pure and alive. He's human but why is he so smart?

"It's okay Jasper. The fault is mine for coming into your home in the first place." I responded.

"Oh. This place isn't mine. I was just passing through and saw it. It looked nice and I needed a place to sleep so came inside. I just haven't left yet."

"I was also passing though and I liked the house while passing by. I am also hungry and was hoping to find something in here." I shrugged.

"I have extra food here if you w ant some." He suggested.

I shook my head, "no I couldn't. That is food you need and I will not take that from you."

"No I insist. I have plenty and I can always find more. The one smart thing my mother taught me was women come first. You clearly are a woman, a beautiful one at that and should have some of my food." His last statements making me blush.

"Thank you for the complement and the food." I smirked. He walked into the kitchen I am guessing and I followed. It was a cookers dream. The cabinets were a light brown and the counters were granite. It was just beautiful.

"So would you prefer steak and beans or, beef stew?" He said holding up the different cans.

"Um, steak and beans." I said pointing to the can in his hand.

"Okay, then I will have the stew." He said as he started opening the cans to cook them.

"Thank you Jasper, for your hospitality." I thanked giving him a small hug. Before I could pull away he hugged me back.

"No problem." He whispered in my ear. I got shivers from his closeness. "Oh, are you cold? I could turn up the heat." He said pulling away. I whimpered internally at the loss of contact. Why am I felling this way. I just met the guy for god's sake.

"Um, no. I'm good." I mumbled. While we waited for the food, we talked about why we were in Texas. I told him that my adoptive parents wouldn't accept me which was half of the truth but I wasn't ready to tell him the rest.

"So why are you here?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm too smart." He said simply.

"How are you too smart?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I mean. Everybody that I know thought I was a threat because I am smarter than them. They didn't like it and I didn't like being locked away anymore so I ran away to get away."

"They locked you away because you were smarter than them?" I asked in disbelief. I was smarter than everybody obviously, people were threatened but I was never locked away.

"Yeah, my parents started locking me in my room when I was 7 because I got an A+ on a test. Said I was going to kill them. HA." He laughed humorlessly.

"That's terrible. I was smarter than a lot of people but I was not locked up because of it." I wanted to comfort him. He looked so sad. I got up from where I was sitting and walked towards him. I hugged him and he hugged me back. After about a minute, he coughed and pulled away. He mumbled something about checking the food and walked away. I wanted to follow him to make sure he was okay but knew he needed some time. He walked back into the living room a few minutes later with our bowls of food. We ate in silence and I noticed that when he left, I felt a small pull towards where he was. At that moment, I put two and two together. The pull and the need to comfort him. Two of the many signs of mating. OH MY GOD! Jasper Whitlock is my MATE! I looked at him and noticed he was staring at me. I'm pretty sure he saw my alarmed face, because a second later he was on his knees in front of me, asking what's wrong.

"You're my mate." I whispered. He looked like he was lost so I explained what and who I was. I told him why my 'parents' kicked me out, what mating was and, the prophecy. He took it really well. Didn't talk once while I was explaining.

"Can I see your wings?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure" I said showing them. They were black, went about a foot over my head, reached the floor but didn't drag and, had a 7 feet wing span. Let's just say he was awestruck.

"Wow. Those are so cool." He said touching them. I giggled as he did so because they are ticklish. He looked at me quizzically and explained.

"They are ticklish." I said giggling again. He laughed and said,

"You have a beautiful smile."

"Thanks." I said smiling back.

After that we stayed together traveling the country. On my 21st birthday, we said "I love you" to each other for the first time. The war came shortly after that, it was angels against demons on earth to see who will rule. I turned Jasper into a demon so he could help fight by him ingesting my blood and me killing him. Good thing I did or we wouldn't have won. I had my dad, mom, brothers Jason and Mathew, hells army, and my babies; the hell hounds. After the war, Jasper and I got married and started our rule. I decided that humans shouldn't be so dumb and made them smarter. Not my smart but a little less. There was no war after that between the angels and us. There was no point; they knew we would win if there were. The prophecy went as planned and I am glad it did because I wouldn't have met Jasper and he wouldn't have been a demon's mate.

_**THE END**_


End file.
